Los celos te ciegan
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: Jessica esta muy celosa de Bella ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? es lo que siempre piensa, ¿que hara con esos celos que la ciegan completamente?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Jessica POV:

¡Esto es el colmo!

Primero llega aquí a Forks y todos se quedan impresionados con ella. En especial mí querido Mike Newton. Luego, empieza a salir con Edward Cullen, el chico más codiciado por las mujeres de la escuela, sin embargo nunca presto interés en ninguna de ellas, mucho menos a mí y llega ella y se lo gana. Y ahora están por casarse.

Mike siempre la ha preferido mas a ella que a mí.

Cuando invite a Mike al baile de primavera no me dijo si a la primera, me dijo:"tengo que pensarlo" ¿porque? Porque él quería que fuera Bella la que lo invitara no yo.

Que tiene ELLA que no tenga yo

.  
Que tiene Isabella Marie Swan que no tenga Jessica Stanley.

Ósea ¡mírenme! mi cabello marrón oscuro salvaje y enrulado y mis hermosos ojos azules. Soy delgada y yo si se vestirme sin tener que parecer una vagabunda como ella.

¿Acaso ella se cree más bonita que yo?, ¿acaso se cree más que yo? QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES. MALDITA BELLA. LA ODIO. ¡ARRG!

Pero esto va a acabar aquí y ahora.

Vas a caer Isabella Marie Swan aquí, y ahora.

hooLaa

espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic, no sean duros conmigo hahaha

byeee

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV:**

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Porque dentro de un mes me caso con mi querido Edward.

Mi Edward.

Ya todo estaba listo, gracias al loco entusiasmo de mi querida mejor amiga Alice, claro.

Pero a pesar de toda esa felicidad me sentía nerviosa por alguna razón. Como se algo fuera a pasar.

Hace una semana tuve un sueño donde veía a los Cullen con una mirada de infinita tristeza, hasta Rosalía la tenia, pero la mirada que mas me preocupo fue la de Edward, que tenía una mirada de dolor, angustia y pena. Mi sueño solo me mostraba eso y me causaba gran preocupación al no saber la causa de esa tristeza.

Edward me había visto rara y me había preguntada que me pasaba pero yo solo le decía que todo estaba bien, no quería decirle mi suelo porque solo lo preocuparía y no quería eso a demás que pidió pasar, es solo un sueño, dijo, no puede pasar nada malo ¿o sí?

**Edward POV:**

Era el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

Mi Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo y dentro de un mes se convertiría en mi esposa.

Había visto últimamente a Bella muy nerviosa pero no me decía que era lo que le preocupaba.

Pero ya no había insistido en preguntárselo porque, Alice no había visto nada que nos afectara ni a ella ni a mí, así que supuse que eran los nervios por nuestra boda.

Además, ella no tenia de que preocuparse, ya estaba a salvo, Victoria ya no existía y pronto seria mi esposa y le daría la inmortalidad que tanto desea.

Los Vulturis ya no podrían hacerle daño siendo ella inmortal.

Y no solo los Vulturis, yo no dejaría que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño. Nada nos podría separar, nunca.

**Jessica POV:**

Ya me encontraba en la escuela, y ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para este día. El día de tu derrota Bella. El día de tu muerte.

Ya todo estaba planeado, aquí en mis manos tengo unas muy apetitosas y mortales fresas con crema.

Bella le encantan, pero la podre no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Estas fresas con crema tienen_ CIANURO_. Un veneno muy potente que al ser inalado e ingerido provoca paro cardiaco- respiratorio y con eso, la muerte.

**Bella POV:**

Ya voy camino a la escuela, ay ya voy tarde y no tuve oportunidad de desayunar. Iba a tomar una barrita de cereal pero se acabaron, en la tarde tendría que ir a comprar más, pero no importa comprare algo en la cafetería para comer, solo espero que haiga algo rico para comer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward POV:

Ya había llegado a la escuela, solo tenía que esperar a que llegara Bella, que, por cierto, ya venía tarde.

Alice no había querido venir hoy porque según me dijo está organizando lo de mi boda con Bella, pero según me dijo Bella ya estaba todo en orden.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos cuando oí la ruidosa camioneta de Bella. Ella me vio y paso cerca de mí, cuando paso me mando un lindo y tierno beso al aire en mi dirección lo que causo que una tonta sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Se estaciono al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba, salió de su camioneta y se acerco a donde yo me encontraba, cuando llego a mi lado me saludo.

–Hola, mi amor –me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hola, hermosa–le dije dándole una sonrisa torcida, su favorita. La tome por la cintura y acerque mis labios a los suyos y le di un lento pero dulce beso cargado de todo mi amor hacia ella. Oí como su corazón latía fuerte mente, tal como siempre reaccionaba cuando la besaba. Cuando me separe de ella tenía un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

Después de un momento me pregunto.

– ¿Dónde está Alice? –dijo algo confundida por no verla.

–Alice se quedo en casa para organizar lo de nuestra boda, ¿no me habías dicho que ya estaba todo organizado? – le pregunte yo ahora confundido.

Me sonrió dulce mente y me dijo:

–Yo te dije que ya teníamos todo, no que estuviera organizado–dijo algo divertida.

Hm… ahora entendía.

–Bueno, entremos no falta mucho para que empiecen las clases– le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la escuela tomados de la mano. Íbamos caminando cuando un gruñido me desconcertó.

– ¿Fue tu estomago el que gruño? –pregunte divertido. Ella se sonrojo y me dijo.

–Si – dijo apenada – se me hiso tarde e iba a traer una barra de cereal pero ya no había y ya no tuve tiempo de hacer algo rápido para comer.

Sonreí divertido, y se me ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Qué te parece si no saltamos la primera clase y vamos a la cafetería para que comas? –le pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡No, no! ¡Puedo esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo descuida! –dijo sorprendida.

–Bella, no es bueno que no tengas nada en el estomago, que tal si te desmayas– le dije seriamente.

–No voy a desmayarme Edward, puedo esperar, ¿está bien? – me dijo tranquilamente.

–Está bien – dije con voz cansada.

Me dio una hermosa sonrisa entramos al aula de matemáticas.

Bella POV:

El día de hoy, el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, así como que estábamos en matemáticas y español y de rápido pasamos a literatura e historia y ya nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Tenía tanta hambre, debí haber aceptado la oferta de Edward ya que en matemáticas vimos un repaso de lo que habíamos visto, pero bueno, el hubiera no existe.

Estábamos llegando cuando vimos que había una fila no muy larga pero iba muy lenta. Puse una cara de disgusto y me dirigí hacia la fila pero una mano de detuvo por el hombro. Yo ya sabía de quien era esa mano.

–Ve a sentarte a nuestra mesa y yo hago fila, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

–Hm…–lo pensé y al final decidí – un sándwich de jamón con queso una limonada y un pay de fresa– dije esperando se respuesta.

El me sonrió tiernamente y me dijo: – ¿y una rebanada de pizza tal vez?

Yo le sonreí y asentí feliz con el cabezo. El asintió también y me dio un empujoncito para que me dirigiera a la mesa. Así lo hice y cuando llegue me sorprendió algo. Jessica Stanley miraba en mi dirección y lo raro fue que me dio un vistazo a mí luego a la fila y al final a Edward. Después volteo hacia mí, me sonrió y se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa que no pude interpretar, pero una cosa sí, no era una sonrisa amable.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV:

Vi a Bella dirigirse a nuestra mesa. Suspire, había mucha fila para poder comprar la comida y ya extrañaba tener cerca de Bella, pero la fila ya comenzaba a moverse rápidamente y me acercaba a mi cometido.

Cuando al fin llegue tome dos rebanadas de pizza, dos sándwich, dos limonadas y por ultimo dos rebanadas de pay de fresa (por las apariencias doble comida).

Puse toda la comida en una charola y me dirigía a pagar la comida cuando de repente me llego un pensamiento que me dejo confundido.

"_Perfecto, Cullen todavía no vuelve con su comida, bien, hora de pagar Bella Swan_".

Cuando oí eso voltee y vi a la persona dueña de ese pensamiento, Jessica Stanley, acercándose a Bella.

Bella la veía confundida y también yo lo hice.

No era usual que Jessica se acercara a Bella, ellas ya no se hablaban, Bella me había dicho que solo se saludaban con una señal de mano si se llegaban a topar en algún pasillo u cambio de clase, pero no hablaban de frente.

Vi a Jessica sentarse junto a Bella y empezó a hablar, Bella se veía confundida pero le respondía. Después vi como Jessica ponía un plato enfrente de bella y le decía que si quería probar. Dirija mi vista hacia el plato y vi que lo que tenia eran fresas con crema, las favoritas de Bella.

Bella se negó al principio pero luego acepto y le agradeció, tomo un tenedor de plástico que Jessica le ofrecía y se disponía a tomar una, pero para lo que seguía no estaba preparado. Otro pensamiento de Jessica me dio la razón de su comportamiento.

"_Si Bella, cómela, tu fin esta cerca, ni siquiera tendrás que olerlas para que surta más rápido, solo comerla y morirás rápidamente, esa fresa será tu fin"._

Entonces eso era, Jessica quería asesinar a Bella, MI Bella.

Con esas fresas, envenenadas. Deje la comida a un lado y corrí hacia Bella a una velocidad no tan inhumana para llamar la tención. Corrí y le grite a Bella.

–¡BELLA, NO LA COMAS! – mi grito salió lleno de preocupación y todo las personas que se encontraban ahí voltearon a verme, pero no me importaba. Bella dejo la fresa que había tomado y me miro con sorpresa.

Hola, siento si me tarde en subir el capitulo pero ya esta y ya estoy por acabar el cap.5, que será de Bella. dejen reviews y si pudieran seguir ayudándome a encontrar el fanfic que les comente en el capitulo pasado se les agradeceré mucho, aquí les dejo la descripción para que me ayuden a buscarlo: se trata de que Bella tuvo un accidente y queda en coma pero como que su espíritu anda vagando y ella piensa que está muerta y un día ve a Edward en el bosque y el puede verla así que ella lo empieza a buscar y descubre que es un vampiro y ella le dice que está muerta ... en fin Edward se enamora de ella y un día ellos pelean porque él y Emmet tratan de ayudarla para que Ben la invite al baile y Bella se va a una casa supuestamente abandonada pero ella no sabe que es su casa y Edward descubre que Bella está en coma, la busca, la encuentran y... ya no me acuerdo jeje.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bella POV:

Jessica llego y se sentó a un lado mío.

–Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

–Hola Jessica, am… pues muy bien gracias– le conteste y en mi voz se noto la confuncion que sentía, pero ella no le dio importancia y decidí entablar una conversación – y tú, ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunte.

– ¡Oh de maravilla! –me contesto.

–Me alegro de eso– le dije sinceramente.

–Gracias–contesto ella y vi como ella ponía un plato con unas muy ricas fresas con crema– ¿quieres fresas con crema? –me pregunto con una sonrisa victoriosa la cual no comprendí.

–No, gracias, Edward no ha de tardar con mi comida, no quiero quitarte de tu almuerzo.

– ¡Vamos, solo una! Anda, compre ayer las fresas, están frescas y muy jugosas, vamos come una están muy ricas–me dijo algo ansiosa e impaciente.

No quería que se molestara, así que decidí aceptar su petición.

–Bueno, gracias, de todos modos, las fresas con crema son mis favoritas– le dije mientras ella me ofrecía un tenedor de plástico.

Me disponía a tomar una cuando oí un grito preocupado. El de Edward.

–¡BELA, NO LA COMAS! – grito él y su grito solo transmitía pura preocupación. Yo lo mire confundida pero obedecí a su orden.

Llego hacia nosotras y arrojo el plato con fresas con crema al suelo. Lo vi impactada ¿Por qué Edward se está comportando así?, ¿Qué le pasaba?

– ¡Edward ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le dije entre enojada y confundida.

–Bella, las fresas están envenenadas–me dijo con la pura preocupación en su voz. Yo lo mire asustada, ¿envenenadas, las fresas?, pero ¿Por qué? Jessica… quería… ella quería…

Edward me miro a los ojos y me dijo lo que yo estaba pensando.

–Jessica quiere hacerte daño– dijo Edward volteando a mirarla con una mirada asesina, que hizo que sus ojos se hicieran negros–quería asesinarte.

No lo podía creer, mi amiga, bueno, no puedo decir "amiga, amiga" porque no lo habíamos sido, y con esto me queda clarísimo que nunca podríamos serlo.

Jessica se veía con una mirada de atrapada, pero también había miedo por la mirada hostil con que Edward la miraba y confuncion, pero, cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia mí, se convirtió en una mirada llena de odio puro.

Pero mi pregunta era, ¿porque? Me puse de pie y la mire triste y dolidamente a los ojos.

–Jessica ¿porq…–no pude terminar de formular la pregunta cuando Jessica se puso de pie y me empujo bruscamente haciéndome caer, mi cabeza pego con el filo de una de las mesas que se encontraba atrás de mi y sentí un liquido caliente en mi cabeza. Después caí al suelo y mi cabeza se volvió a golpear, esta vez, con el suelo. Mi cabeza reboto violentamente varias veces.

Oí el grito torturado de Edward y después todo se volvió negro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Jessica POV:

Bella tomo un tenedor de plástico y se disponía a tomar una fresa, pero de repente oí un grito que me asusto.

-¡BELLA, NO LA COMAS!-grito Cullen.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Acaso Cullen ya sabía de mi plan o solo era por su desconfianza, espero que solo sea desconfianza, si sabe de mi plan todo se acara para mí, no para Bella.

Cuando llego con nosotras tiro las fresas al piso.

¡NO, NO, Y AHORA COMO ME DESARE DE BELLA!¡PORQUE HIZO ESO CULLEN! ¿Me habrá descubierto? Y si es eso ¿cómo se entero?-eso era lo que me pasaba por la mente hasta que la "querida Bella" rompió mis pensamientos.

– ¡Edward ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo ella entre enojada y confundida.

–Bella, las fresas están envenenadas–dijo Cullen con la preocupación en su voz. Yo lo mire intrigada. Edward Cullen su me había descubierto pero ¡¿COMO? Bella solo veía a su Edward con miedo y después Cullen le afirmo algo a Bella.

–Jessica quiere hacerte daño– dijo Cullen volteando a verme con una mirada asesina, de odio, que hizo que sus ojos se hicieran negros, como el carbón, pero, espera, ¿Cómo sus ojos pudieron cambiar de dorado a negro?¿que estaba pasando? Cullen seguía mirándome con odio, y a mí me estaba dando mucho miedo su mirada y también me asustada por el cambio de sus ojos, ya que ningún ser humano sobre la tierra podía hacer eso. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente, ahora por Cullen –quería asesinarte. Cullen no se equivocaba, quería asesinar a Bella Swan.

Yo me estaba poniendo inquieta, estaba atrapada y Cullen no dejaba de verme con odio y en un acto para ya no verlo voltee la cabeza, pero me encontré con una mirada que no me quería encontrar. Con la mirada de Bella Swan. Ella me miraba con tristeza y dolida, pero ¿ella se encontraba triste por lo que le iba a hacer yo, su disque amiga? O solo era una mirada de lastima, sentí mucho odio y la mire con odio. Era eso ahora siente lastima por mí. MALDITA BELLA.

Bella se puso de pie e iba a decirme algo.

-Jessica ¿Porqu…-lo decía en tono triste, me tenia lastima, y no la deje acabar. Me pare bruscamente y el empuje fuerte mente, la vi caer, creí que caería al suelo, pero no fue así, se golpea la cabeza con el filo de una mesa que se encontraba atrás de ella y después cayó al suelo y su cabezo reboto bruscamente varias veces.

Y después ya no se movió, se quedo quieta en el suelo y un charco de sangre se formaba en el suelo.

Cullen no había reaccionado a lo que paso, pero al cabo de unos segundos se recobro y se dirigía a Bella y empezó a sollozar y a gritar preocupado y angustiado.

-¡BELLA AMOR DESPIERTA!¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!¡AMOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR!¡DESPIESRTA!-gritaba Cullen. Pero Bella no reaccionaba.

Ya estaba listo, Bella había caído, pero si así era, ¿Por qué no me sentía bien? ¿Porque? era esto lo que yo quería, pero no me sentía bien, al contraria, me sentía, culpable, arrepentida y sobre todo sentía mucha tristeza quería llorar. Toda la gente de la cafetería se estaba reuniendo y miraban la escena, pude ver a Mike, Ángela, Ben, Taylor, y Laurent.

Ángela lloraba y se abrazaba a Ben fuertemente, Taylor, Laurent y Mike me veía extrañados, yo los mire extrañaba, pero no me importo, me sentía extremadamente culpable e intente dirigirme hacia ellos. Pero cuando di un paso hacia ellos, ellos lo retrocedieron y me miraban con la misma mirada, como si no me reconocieran. Como si la Jessica que conocían no fuera yo. Pero yo era la misma Jessica. _No lo eres _pensé, _te evitan por lo que has hecho, has lastimado gravemente a Bella Swan y con eso has destruido la felicidad de los Cullen y el jefe Swan. Y no solo a ellos, sino a sus amigos. _–pensé. Y era cierto.

Oí que alguien entraba a la cafetería y vi que era Alice Cullen, se acerco a su hermano y le dijo.

-¡Vamos Edward, el tiempo se agota!-grito Alice con la voz cargada de tristeza.

Edward reacciono, tomo a Bella en sus brazos y salió corriendo detrás de Alice. Cuando se perdieron de vista lo único que pensé fue:

_Lo siento mucho Bella. No sabía lo que hacía perdóname, y tu también Edward, perdónenme, mis celos me cegaron. _

Y no aguante más y las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y se esparcieron por mis mejillas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Edward POV:

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un momento Bella estaba bien, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo en un charco de sangre frente a mis ojos, ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

Mi cuerpo y mi mente no reaccionaban, pero me vi obligado a reaccionar, me dirigí hacia Bella y empecé a gritar y sollozar.

-¡BELLA AMOR DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ¡AMOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIESRTA!-pero ella no despertaba y yo no me atrevía a moverla, me aterraba querer moverla, su corazón latía lentamente y eso me angustiaba, Bella se estaba muriendo. ¡DIOS, NO, ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!

Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor y sus pensamientos me atormentaban, escuche los pensamientos de Jessica, estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, pero deje de prestarle atención a ella cuando la voz de una Alice angustiado me saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vamos Edward, el tiempo se agota!- me grito Alice, había mucha tristeza en su voz. Ella tenía razón, tenía que moverme, Bella aun estaba viva, y teníamos que llevarla rápido a un hospital, con mucho cuidado tome a Bella en mis brazos y salí corriendo detrás de Alice, salimos de la cafetería y con eso me llego un pensamiento de Jessica.

"_Lo siento mucho Bella. No sabía lo que hacía, perdóname, y tu también Edward, perdónenme, mis celos me cegaron"._

No le di importancia a eso, mi única prioridad era mi Bella, ya nos encargaríamos ella y yo de esto, porque ella tenía que resistir, mi Bella no podía dejarme, no podía, y de todos modos yo no lo permitiría, era demasiado egoísta para dejar que esto pasara, si no quedaba ninguna oportunidad para mi Bella, me vería a convertirla, mejor eso a que se aleje de mi para siempre.

Pero, ¿seré capaz de hacer eso si no le queda ninguna oportunidad para sobrevivir como humana? ¿Condenarla para siempre a esta vida?, sabía que Bella deseaba esa vida conmigo, pero, ¿y si se arrepentía después de su decisión?

Deje de pensar en eso, yo esperaba que Bella pudiera sobrevivir como humana, para que después se recuperara de todo esto y al final poder casarnos, como lo habíamos planeado y tener nuestra luna de miel. Y después si ella quería ir a la universidad con ella y más adelante, convertirla pero no ahora, no así.

Llegamos al hospital y Alice se estaciono en el primer lugar solo que vio, salimos del auto y corrimos hacia la entrada, Carlisle nos esperaba en la entrada, de seguro Alice debió haberle informado, llegamos con él y puse a Bella en una camilla y Carlisle salió corriendo con la camilla junto con un par de enfermeras que le ayudaban a tratar a Bella, los vi correr hasta el final del pasillo hasta que desaparecieron.

Alice y yo sollozábamos en la entrada, yo solo seguía viendo el pasillo por donde desapareció Carlisle con Bella, tenía miedo de perder a Bella, pero sabía que Carlisle haría todo para salvarla, Alice me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y yo le devolví el abrazo. Teníamos que tener fe de que Bella se pondría bien…

hola, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo que querían algunas n_n voy a seguir con la historia, yo espero que si no me sale ningún inconveniente a mas tardar el sábado o domingo ya estará el capitulo 8, ok n_n

Cuídense mucho, bye


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Alice POV:

Tenía mucho miedo por mi amiga, mi mejor amiga se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y mi hermano y yo estábamos aquí esperando noticias de ella.

Trataba de ver su futuro pero lo que veía cambiaba drásticamente, en un momento vi a un desesperado Carlisle tratando de reanimar a Bella, Edward y yo veíamos la vision con un miedo inmensamente grande, pero respiramos un poco más tranquilos cuando vimos que Bella era reanimada y Carlisle también soltaba un respiro de no haberla perdido.

En ese momento me llego otra vision acerca de Bella, ella estaba en un cuarto y se encontraba conectada a un montón de maquinas, Carlisle la veía muy tristemente y después se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

Edward y yo nos vimos a los ojos con la preocupación pintada en ellos, ¿Qué le pasaba a Carlisle? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Bella no se salvaría?

No, no, no, eso no podía pasar, Bella era fuerte y no nos dejaría, ella tenía que luchar por salir de ahí, no le podía hacer esto a mi hermano, que la amaba tanto, y no a pocos días de casarse.

Teníamos que tener fe de que Bella saldría de esta, ya había visto que Edward pensaba transformarla si no hubiera posibilidad de que sobreviviera como humana, eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero no podíamos confiarnos aun así, teníamos que ver que era… lo que iba a pasar ahora…

Disculpen por el retraso, pero los exámenes y las tareas no paraban haha hasta ahorita, bueno espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews o no haha bye n_n


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlisle POV:**

Bella venia con un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza lo cual no era para nada una buena señal, había perdido algo de sangre, me preocupaba que el golpe pudiera causarle una fractura en el cráneo, o que le salga un coagulo en una arteria cerebral y le dé una embolia o trombosis cerebral o un derrame cerebral y que ella muriera, no podía permitir que Bella muriera, ya que si ella lo hacía no solo nos dolería su perdida, si no también la de mi hijo Edward.

La existencia de Edward estaba unida con la vida de Bella, si ella se iba para siempre de su vida Edward no duraría en ir a Volterra a terminar con su existencia, y ahora no habría nadie que le detuviera.

De repente las maquinas empezaron a sonar alarmantemente, lo que significaba que estábamos perdiendo a Bella, inmediatamente pedí el resucitador para reanimar a Bella, me lo entregaron y empezamos a reanimarla.

Logre estabilizar a Bella y suspire aliviado, pero fue muy pronto para sentirse aliviado.

Doctor Cullen, la paciente a caído en coma– me dijo una de las enfermeras.

Sabía que algo como esto podía pasar, pero quería convencerme de que no era así.

Las enfermeras llevaron a Bella a una habitación y la conectaron a los aparatos que la mantendrían viva por ahora.

Me mataba ver a Bella en esa camilla sin poder hacer nada. Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar y tener fe en que Bella se recuperaría.

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación para ir a ver a mis hijos que me esperaban preocupados en la sala de espera.

Cuando me vieron se acercaron rápidamente a mí y Edward me bombardearon con sus preguntas.

– ¿Cómo esta Bella, Carlisle? ¿dime por favor que ella está bien? – me pregunto mi hijo con toda la angustia y el dolor teñidos en su cara. Alice también me veía de esa manera. Estaba a punto de decirles cuando por la puerta principal entro un Charlie con la misma cara de preocupación.

Doctor Cullen ¿cómo esta mi hija? – pregunto con desesperación y dolor.

Lamento informarles que Bella ha… entrado en coma…

Cuando escucharon eso se hizo un silencio.

Alice se tapo la boca con sus manos y empezó a sollozar, Charlie cerró los ojos fuerte mente y apretó los nudillos y Edward se había dejado caer al piso de rodillas con sus manos sobre su cara, su cuerpo templaba y sollozaba fuertemente.

Alice se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, Edward le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

Me dolía ver a mis hijos así pero sabía que había una solución a esto.

–_Edward, hijo lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella sola despierte o convertirla en vampiro– pensé._

Edward levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, después vio a Alice quien le dio una mirada de suplica, después susurro bajo para que solo Alice y yo lo oyéramos: – Esperaremos, pero si algo malo llegara a pasar, la convertiré en vampiro.

Alice y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero bueno tengo algo que decirles, el caso es que tengo una idea para el final de esta historia que sería una votación a favor de que Bella se transforme en vampiro y la otra en contra de que ella se transforme y muera.

La opción que sea más votada será el final real de la historia y la menos votada seria un final alternativo de la historia.

Voten #ón de Bella y #2 que no sea transformado y muera

Estaré esperando n_n


	10. Chapter 10

Edward POV:

Esperaría el momento indicado para transformar a Bella en vampiro, pero… ¿Cuándo sería el momento indicado?...

_7 meses después._

Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, como siempre esperando ya desde hace cuatro meses, que mi preciosa y amada Bella despertara de ese profundo sueño que la tenia atrapada, para que ella pudiera volver a mi otra vez.

Mi familia esperaba que yo transformara a Bella en un vampiro de una vez, pero yo no perdía la esperanza de que ella pudiera despertar, despertar y seguir un poco mas como humana.

Pero ya después, de ver que todo seguía igual, de ver que ella no mejoraba en lo más mínimo, mataba mi esperanza de que ella algún día pudiera despertar.

Carlisle se encontraba con ella, revisando sus signos vitales y los aparatos que la ayudaban a estar "viva".

Vi a Carlisle salir de la habitación.

No hay ningún cambio Edward, todo sigue igual – los dos suspiramos desanimadamente- Edward, debería transformarla de una vez, acaba con esta desesperante situación, acaba con el sufrimiento de sus padres, que vienen todos los días a verla solo para enterarse que no hay ningún cambio, que su hija está muerta en vida y que deberían desconectarla pero no lo hacen porque tu no se los permites hijo- Carlisle me decía esto desesperado, lo cual era raro en el, ya que siempre se mostraba lo más tranquilo posible.

Carlisle, tu sabes que hay la posibilidad de que ella despierte, tu lo sab…

Lo sé Edward, lo sé, pero tú también sabes que esta la posibilidad de que jamás despierte, y también sabes que en cualquier momento sus padres podrían querer desconectarla y están en todo su derecho hijo- dijo Carlisle.

Lo sé Carlisle, pero recuerda lo que Charlie y yo acordamos, si ella se mueve, aunque sea lo más insignificante, nos daría todo el tiempo necesario, probablemente el necesario para que Bella logre despertar y …

¿Y qué Edward? eso es lo que dirás hasta que ella despierte, pasaran meses y no queras transformarla, pasaran años y todo seguirá igual hijo- dijo Carlisle, y el tenia razón, si Bella no despertaba seguiría insistiendo que ella podría despertar- por favor hijo transfórmala de una vez, hazlo o si no lo hare yo.

Lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, Carlisle lo decía enserio, pero ¿qué debía hacer yo? Sabía que mi familia y la de Bella sufrían, ellos ya habían decidido desconectarla antes pero yo me había interpuesto a eso.

_Flash Back:_

_Me encontraba con Bella, como siempre en su habitación, tomando su mano delicadamente y susurrándole al oído que volviera a mí, cuando oí a sus padres hablar con Carlisle._

_Doctor Cullen, René y yo hemos decidido desconectar a Bella para que descans…-Charlie rompió a llorar, no pudo completar la frase, pero no importaba oírla, lo que si me importaba era que querían desconectar a Bella y eso no lo podía permitir._

_¿Están seguros?- les pregunto Carlisle, lo cual ellos asintieron con la cabeza, suspiro- está bien, deben firmar el consentimiento, síganme._

_No lo iba a permitir, no los dejaría._

_Bese la mejilla y los labios de Bella antes de salir de la habitación para ir al cubículo de Carlisle, cuando llegue los tres volvieron sus miradas a mí, Carlisle les estaba entregando los papéales de consentimiento para desconectar a Bella._

_¿Qué es eso? ¿qué está pasando aquí?- les pregunte, como si no lo supiera pero tenía que disimular._

_Vamos a desconectar a Bella, Edward, es lo mejor para ella- contesto René._

_No, René, no, ella aun puede despertar- dije desesperado._

_¿pero y si no puede? Sé que es doloroso Edward, nosotros somos su padre, los que la trajeron al mundo y nos duele hasta el fondo del alma tener que hacer esto, pero enserio, es lo mejor Edward- respondió Charlie._

_Por favor, solo denle tiempo._

_¡¿Cuánto tiempo Edward?ya han pasado seis meses, ¡¿Cuándo tiempo más quieres que esperemos? ¡Sabes que cuando pasan más te 3 o 4 meses así es probable que ya no despierten!- gritaba René, sabía que le dolía y que en el fondo no quería hacerlo, ella solo quería el bien de Bella._

_Denme un mes, ella podría llegar a reaccionar o mejorar._

_¿pero y si no mejora?- pregunto Charlie._

_La desconectan- dije, aunque no seria así, si Bella no reaccionaba la transformaría, y fingiríamos el desconectarla y el funeral._

_Está bien- dijeron Charlie y René al mismo tiempo, le devolvieron la carta de consentimiento a Carlisle, y ahora nos quedaba esperar a que mi dulce y hermosa Bella reaccionara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

El mes que los padres de Bella me dieron estaba llegando a su fin y Bella seguía sin reaccionar.

Carlisle tenía razón, debía transformar a Bella de una vez,

Está bien Carlisle, la trasformare esta noche- dije resignado y algo nervioso.

Está bien hijo, todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo-dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro y después abrazándome.

Gracias Carlisle- dije sinceramente.

Jessica POV:

Aquí me encontraba…

Encerrada en una horrible celda…

Hola, disculpen la demora, aquí les dejo este capi, espero que les guste y también avisarles que el próximo capítulo será de Jessica, de la mala vida que se ha ganado.

Buenii, dejen reviews jajaja byeee.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica:

Aquí estoy…

Pagando por todas las cosas que cause…

Todo por la envidia, la rabia y los celos…

Oh esos malditos celos fueron los que me llevaron a esto…

A estar sola en mi propia casa, mis padres no podían creer que ellos estarían en una situación como esta, no podían imaginarse a su propia hija como una asesina, eso les había afectado mucho seriamente, y no solo a ellos, sino a todo el pequeño pueblo de Forks que se habían enterado de mis acciones, del intento de homicidio a Bella Swan.

Todavía no puedo creerme yo que intente matar a una persona inocente, una persona que nunca me hiso ningún daño, a una buena persona que fue una de mis amigas, no tan amiga, pero una amiga, mucho mejor de con las que me juntaba en la escuela.

No fui llevaba a la cárcel por mis acciones, ya que al final Bella seguía viva y eso era lo único de lo que me salvaba de ir a prisión, aunque iría a la cárcel cuando Bella muriera y por lo que me había enterado no estaba muy bien, ya habían pasado 7 meses desde esa catástrofe y ella no mejoraba, Bella estaba en un coma muy serio, sus padres ya habían querido desconectarla para que descansara en paz pero Edward no lo permitió, a pesar de eso todo sigue igual.

Quería ir al hospital, quería ir a verla, pero no me atrevía, si de por sí el padre de Bella, Charlie, había querido llevarme a rastras a la prisión el día que vino a informales a mis padres de la noticia de la escuela, no quería imaginarme como se pondría si me veía en la habitación de su hija, además era de imaginarse que ahí estaría Edward y su familia y estaba segura que de ellos tratarían de matarme con la mirada si es que no intentaban matarme enserio, no se porque pero creo que ellos realmente podrían matarme sin ninguna dificultad, y aunque estaban en su derecho de hacer eso, eso no era lo peor, lo peor era de que a pesar de esta situación, quería que Bella despertara, aunque después ella muriera, lo único que quería hacer yo era disculparme con ella y solo ella seria capaz de realmente perdonarme o no, quería oírlo de ella… necesitaba oír que pensaba ella de mi a pesar de lo que le hice, que si a pesar de todo ella podría llegar a perdonarme… solo necesitaba saber eso y después de eso ir a prisión con toda satisfacción que fuera capaz de crear en mi…

Ya que eso era todo lo que podía hacer, saber que si Bella moría seria por culpa mía y que tenia que pagar el castigo y aceptarlo de buena gana…

Bella:

Mi Edward, mí querido y amado Edward…

Mi amor por favor perdóname, enserió que trato salir de esta oscuridad que me tiene aprisionada pero no encuentra la salida, mi amor espérame por favor amor mio, no voy a rendirme, no voy a dejar que esta oscuridad se interponga entre nosotros, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no voy a dejar que esto nos gane, lo hare por ti, por nuestro amor.

Aunque amor, si hay otra solución en caso de que no haiga forma de salir de aquí, úsala, sea la que sea, úsala, no dejes que me aparte de ti nunca amor… nunca.

Disculpen la tardanza, enserió, ahora que me acuerdo, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, ya faltan solo dos días para la llegada del nuevo año 2012 les deseo lo mejor. Bueno aquí les dejo este capii espero que les guste y les informo que ya estamos llegando al final de este fic (= dejen reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella:

Trato de salir de esta oscuridad que me tiene prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, pero no me deja salir.

Edward, mi amor, te extraño demasiado mi vida, y me duele con toda el alma escucharte decirme que vuelva a ti, que me hables y me digas cuanto me amas, sentir tus labios besar mi frente, mis mejillas, mis labios y no poder responder a esas caricias como antes.

¡Trato de volver a ti amor! Creme que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero parece ser que mis fuerzas no son suficientes.

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que estoy prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, con la oscuridad acompañándome en todo momento, de seguro ya habrá pasado la de la graduación de la escuela y la fecha de mi boda.

Mi boda con Edward, que irónico, cuando él estaba tan emocionado por nuestro compromiso yo estaba muriendo me los nervios de lo que la gente iba a pensar de mi la gente y ahora anhelaría poder estar casada con Edward y no me importaría lo que pensaran de mi, que cosas.

Aunque ¿Por qué no me ha transformado todavía? Edward, por favor amor, que esperas para transformarme y poder estar juntos para siempre, por favor amor, no se cuanto tiempo eh estado en este estado pero a mi me parece eterno, esto ya no es viva Edward, ya no tengo viva, por favor amor, transfórmame pronto…

Edward:

Hoy transformaría a Bella, había sido un error no haberlo hecho antes, espero que Bella no se moleste conmigo por hacerle esto, pero ella deseaba que la transformara en vampiro, solo espero que no haiga cambiado de opinión.

Mi familia y yo ya habíamos planeado todo para la transformación de Bella, Carlisle le administraría una dosis de morfina para el dolor y después la ponzoña.

Estaba asustado, no sabía si podía ser capaz de detenerme al probar su sangre y eso me mortificaba.

-No te preocupes Edward, sé que lo harás muy bien, además ahí estaré yo para ayudarte- me dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias padre- sus palabras de aliento me animaron un poco.

Tenia que ver esto de manera positiva, no podía fallarle a Bella ni a mi familia, transformaría a Bella para estar juntos por toda la eternidad y no la dejaría ir.

.

.

.

HooLa

que les parecio, ya falta muy poco para el final de este fic, espero actualizar pronto, espero que les haiga gustado el fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV:

Ya todo estaba listo y decidido.

Ya era el momento de que mi Bella despertara, pero no como humana.

Sino como un vampiro.

Charlie me había dado un plazo de un mes para ver si Bella salía del coma, desafortunadamente nada ha pasado y el mes está a punto de acabarse.

Mi idea para transformar a Bella era llevármela del hospital y llevarla a un lugar seguro para transformarla, pero después caí en cuenta por Carlisle de una cosa importante, ¿Qué pasaría con su familia? Si Bella desaparecía del hospital René y Charlie la buscarían hasta el fin del mundo, y aunque pudiera esconder muy bien a Bella de ellos, sería muy triste verlos buscarla y no encontrarla.

Así que Carlisle y yo elaboramos otro plan convincente, esta noche, cuando los padres de Bella se retiraran del hospital, iríamos al cuarto de Bella, Carlisle le administraría una dosis fuerte de morfina, después yo la mordería en el cuello, Carlisle dañaría levemente la maquina, para que sonara de manera alarmante para informar a los doctores de guardia que algo estaba mal con el paciente, así cuando llegaran al cuarto de Bella verían que ya no tenía signos vitales, la declararían muerta e informarían a sus padres. Después de que sacaran a Bella de la habitación Carlisle repararía la maquina, no fuere a ser que la revisaran la maquina y descubrieran que estaba dañada.

Charlie nos había informado que cuando desconectaran a Bella la velarían en una capilla y después la llevarían al panteón para su entierro, así que cuando fuera el momento de partir al panteón mi familia se apresuraría para sacar a Bella del ataúd y pondrían a una joven que había muerto un hace dos días y ningún familiar había reclamado su cuerpo. Y con eso mi familia y se llevarían a Bella a la casa y Rosalie y Jasper se quedarían a cuidarla, mientras los demás estaríamos en el entierro.

Bueno, así serian las cosas, ya no había marcha atrás, esta misma noche comenzaría la transformación de Bella.

Ya de noche…

Carlisle ya estaba listo esperándome en el hospital, por fortuna él era una de los doctores que se quedarían a hacer guardia, yo me encontraba afuera del hospital, los padres de Bella ya se habían ido y ya quedaba muy pocos personal en el hospital. Me acerque sigilosamente al hospital, no podía entrar por las puerta principal ya que estarían cerradas y las cámaras podían grabarme, así que lo que haría seria brincar hasta la ventana del cuarto donde se encontraba Bella, y no tardo mucho cuando visualice que la ventana se abrí y Carlisle se asomaba por esta, salte y entre rápidamente a la habitación.

-Ya le eh administrado la morfina, ahora tienes que morderla para empezar con la maquina- comenzó a decirme Carlisle.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, antes de hacerlo mire a mi Bella, ya que esta sería la última vez que la vería como una humana. Estaba nervioso, me volví hacia mi padre, y él me infundo una mirada de seguridad y de confianza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, aparte de cabellos del cuello de Bella y la levante un poco, debía asegurarme de que la mordida quedara lo más atrás de su cuello para no fuera vista por nadie, bese antes sus labias, sus mejillas y su cuello.

-Te amo Bella, pronto volverás a despertar mi amor, te estaré esperando- le dije al oído y con eso la mordí, sentí el exquisito sabor de su sangre en mi lengua, me hacia querer succionar más y más, pero se trababa de mi Bella la persona más valiosa para mi, tan pronto como lo mordí me aleje de ella, lambí su herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando, en ese momento Carlisle rompió el cable que conectaba a Bella con la maquina, la cual comenzó a hacer mucho ruido y hacia ver que los signos vitales se habían ido, volvió a unirlos de una forma que no se notara que estuviera roto el cable.

-Edward ya debes retirarte, rápido- me dijo Carlisle y en ese momento escuche como alguien se aproximaba, por lo que salí rápidamente y me escondí en unos arbustos.

Por la mente de Carlisle podía ver que los médicos llegaban al cuarto, él les decía que Bella ya no tenía signos vitales, uno de los médicos reviso su signos vitales, el pulso de Bella estaba muy débil que no lo podían encontrar, por lo que la dieron por muerta.

-Hay que llamar a sus familiares- dijo uno de los médicos y empezaron a retirarse todos, el último en salir fue Carlisle que se quedo atrás para remplazar el cable que había roto, y para cubrir el cuerpo de Bella con una sabana.

A pesar de saber que mi Bella no estaba muerta, fue muy duro para mi ver esa escena…

Bella POV:

¡ARDE, ME ARDE! ¡ARRRGGG! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR, ME QUEMAS, ARRRRGGGGG!

Tranquila, tienes que calmarte, esta quemazón ya la conozco, es como cuando James me mordió la muñeca y comenzaba a sentir que me quemaba.

Seguramente Edward ya se había decidido, por fin, volveré a ver a mi querido Edward.

Solo por ti amor soportare esta horrible quemazón.

¡AAAARRRGGGGGG, AHHHHH, AUNQUE SEA CASI IMPOSIBLE DE SOPORTAR, AHHH!

Edward POV:

Carlisle fue el encargado de informar a Charlie y a René sobre la supuesta muerte de Bella. Su dolor era enorme, lloraron y se abrazaron por lo ocurrido, Carlisle les informo que podían pasar mañana por la mañana a recoger el cuerpo para llevarlo a la capilla, pero ellos decidieron ir inmediatamente al hospital para despedirse de Bella.

Ver a sus padres abrazando y llorándole a Bella fue lo peor que podía ver, mi familia había ido rápidamente al hospital para "despedirse" también. Yo me mantenía abrazado a Esme y Alice, aparentando el desconsuelo que sentíamos.

Esme y Alice se ofrecieron a ayudar a René a preparar a Bella para llevar su cuerpo a la capilla por la mañana, René acepto su ayuda ya que al final no se sentía capaz de poder ayudarlas y Esme y Alice se encargaron de preparar a Bella, Charlie se encargaría de informar a toda la gente que conocían a Bella para que asistieran a la capilla.

Una vez estando lista, Bella fue puesta en el ataúd, en el cual me la pase viendo todo el tiempo que me fue posible, llegando el cuerpo a la capilla todo la gente que la conocía fue a despedirse de ella, pude ver como llegaban Ben, Ángela y Mike y se acercaron al ataúd, Ángela no paraba de llorar y recordar los bueno momentos que paso con Bella, Ben también la recorvado, incluso Mike Newton que no tardo en sacarme de mis casillas, el estaba recordando en lo guapa que era Bella y en cómo había intentado conquistarla en varias ocasiones, pero obviamente no lo consiguió.

Después llegaron, Jacob y Billy Black, también llegaron Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth y otros más. Se acercaron al ataúd para contemplar a Bella, Jacob trataba de ser fuerte pero no lo consiguió y dos silenciosas lagrima salieron de sus ojos, pasaron a darle el pésame a Charlie y a René, y aunque me sorprendió mucho, Jacob Black se acerco para tenderme la mano, la cual estreche rápidamente, aunque no me dijo nada en palabras, sus pensamientos decían más que mil palabras, que hasta me hacían sentirme mal por él ya que él no volvería a ver a mi Bella.

Se ofreció una misa en memoria de Bella, y terminando esta todos salieron rumbo al panteón, mi familia rápidamente sacaron a Bella del ataúd y la metieron al auto de Carlisle, mientras depositaban a la otra joven en el ataúd, mientras ellos hacían eso yo platicaba con Charlie.

-Discúlpame muchacho, yo te juzgue muy mal antes, pero pude darme cuenta de cuánto querías a mi hija, y no sabes cómo desearía que ella estuviera aquí para que supiera que te apruebo en todos los sentido para ella- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No se preocupe Charlie, estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe- dije tratando de consolarlo.

Después de haber puesto a la otra joven en el ataúd nos dirigimos al panteón en el cual, Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett y yo bajamos el ataúd.

Al terminar el entierro todos empezaron a marcharse, los padres de Bella y junto con mi familia fuimos los últimos en irnos.

En cuanto salimos de la vista de ellos me fui corriendo lo más rápido hacia la casa, quería estar junto a mi querida Bella.

.

.

. holaa a todos, aqui les traigo otros de los capitulos de este fic, ya estamos muy cerca del final, disculpen la espera, espero que les guste mucho, dejen reviews, nos vemos el proximo juevess :DD


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV:

¡POR FAVOR, QUE YA TERMINE! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO EH DURADO CON ESTE ARDOR QUE ME QUEMA VIVA, ¡PERO QUIERO QUE YA TERMINE!

EDWARD, MI AMOR, HAZ QUE TERMINE, POR FAVOR, YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS.

ESPERO QUE PRONTO TERMINE TODO ESTO, YA QUIERO VERTE MI AMOR, TE EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO EDWARD, NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO TENGO SIN VERTE, PERO SIENTO QUE YA AH SIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO.

NECESITO SALIR DE ESTA OSCURIDAD QUE ME TIENE CAUTIVA DESDE… NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO, PERO NO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ, PARA EMPEZAR… ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?, ¿CÓMO LLEGE AQUI?...

AH… SI, ESO SI LO RECUERDO…

FUE… ALGO MUY DOLOROSO, NO ME ESPERABA ESO DE ELLA…

SE SUPONE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS, BUENO NUNCA LA CONSIDERE COMO UNA AMIGA… PERO AUN ASI… NUNCA CREI QUE ELLA FUERA CAPAZ DE ESTO…

JESSICA… ¿PORQUÉ? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HICE PARA QUE ME HICIERAS ESO?... Y AUN ASI, ¿Qué HABRA SIDO DE TI?, ¿SERIA LOGICO IMAGINAR QUE LIBRE NO HAS DE ESTAR? LOGICO PORQUE MI EDARD NO LO PERMITIRIA Y ADEMÁS NO FUE EN UN LUGAR PARA NADA DISCRETO DONDE TRATASTE DE… MATARME.

PERO BUENO, YA NADA SE PUEDE HACER, TU RESIVIRAS TU CASTIGO POR TUS ACCIONES, Y YO SOLO ESPERO SALIR DE AQUÍ PRONTO, TENGO TANTAS GANAS DE VER A MI FAMILIA, ¿CÓMO ESTRAN MIS PADRES?, ¿RENÉ YA HABRA VUELTO CON PHIL? CREO QUE YA PASO UN BUEN RATO QUE YA NO LA ESCUCHO, NI A CHARLIE, ¿Qué ESTARA PASANDO? YA QUIERO DESPERTAR.

OH, VALLA, QUE ALIVIO.

LA QUEMAZON HA EMPEZADO A DESAPARECER.

POR FIN.

POR ALGUNA RAZÓN PUEDO ESCUCHAR MI CORAZÓN, LATE DEMASIADO RAPIDO, CONFORME LA QUEMAZÓN VA DISMINUYENDO MI CORAZÓN LATE AHORA CADA VEZ MÁS LENTO, COMO SI ESTUVIERA A PUNTO DE DETENERSE.

SERA QUE ESTOY MURIENDO, ¿HABRE LOGRADO TRANSFORMARME?

POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA DEMASIADO TARDE…

DE REPENTE….

LA QUEMAZÓN QUE SENTIA DESAPARECIO POR COMPLETO…

AL IGUAL QUE EL LATIDO DE MI CORAZÓN.

POR PRIMERA VEZ ME SIENTO LIBERADA…

y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo…

abrí mis ojos y miré maravillada hacia arriba…

.

.

Edward POV:

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa, aunque cuando corría por el bosque sentía que no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Al llegar a la casa me tope con Rosalie en la sala.

-¿Ya ha despertado?- le pregunte agitado, como si fuera un humano que acaba de terminar de correr un maratón.

-No, han no, tal vez mañana ya despierte- me dijo y con eso subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, ahí se encontraba Jasper en una esquina alejada, y en el centro de mi cuarto, se encontraba la cama donde yacía inmóvil mi hermosa Bella.

-Gracias por cuidarla Jasper- le dije sinceramente complacido de que estuviera aquí.

-No tienes nada de que agradecerme Edward- me dijo- si me disculpas, ya me retito- dicho esto salió de mi cuarto, estaba tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos, pero lo que alcance a escuchar fue que estaba apenado con las palabras que le dije.

Me acerque a mi Bella, me acosté a un lado de ella, siempre me había gustado tenerla entre mis brazos cuando dormía, me hacía sentir completo, todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital no podía abrazarla así, ya que molestaría a Charlie y era lo que menos quería, además, estando en el hospital, estando conectada a tantos cables y maquinas, la hacía ver frágil y no me atrevía a moverla, pero ahora que ya estamos aquí, se ve con mejor aspecto que antes, y todo gracias a la ponzoña, ahora todo lo que me quedaba era esperar a que mi Bella despertara.

Aunque cuando despertara ya no sería más mi frágil humana, se convertiría en toda una vampira, yo no vería esos ojos color chocolate en los cual me perdía, ya no escucharía el latido de su corazón, que se aceleraba cada vez que yo me acercaba a ella, ya no la vería sonrojarse cuando la besaba, la tocaba o le decía que la amo, serian muchas cosas que extrañaría cuando ella ya no fuera humana, pero pensando mejor las cosas, era mejor extrañar esos pequeños detalles de ella, a extrañarla todo mi existencia.

Me la pase todo el tiempo necesario con ella, escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón, cuando de repente los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a disminuir, me levante de inmediato, ya era hora, mi Bella por fin despertaría. Mi familia también se percato como los latidos de Bella habían empezado a disminuir y subieron rápidamente a mi cuarto.

-Edward, será mejor que vengas con nosotros, no vaya a asustarse y te ataque- me dijo Jasper serio. Lo que más quería en estos momentos que va a despertar es estar cerca de ella, pero cuando yo desperté como vampiro estaba muy desconcertado y me ponía en alerta por todo, y lo menos que quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato a Bella, por lo que me acerque a mi familia que se encontraba en el extremo más retirado de la cama.

Cada vez los latidos del corazón de Bella se volvían tan lentos, ya casi ni se escuchaban, y de repente dejaron de escucharse, lo que provoco un gran suspiro de mi parte.

Mi Bella estaba a punto de despertar…

Y de repente…

Mi Bella abrió sus ojos.

.

.

.

holaaa a todos, aquí les traigo otro de los capítulos de este fic, ya solamente falta uno más para terminar con este fic, espero que les guste y nos vemos la próxima semana para el capitulo final, dejen reviews :DD


End file.
